Consumers generally have a need and desire for storage racks to organize a variety of items. Storage racks are generally sold for use in kitchens, bathrooms, or anywhere storage racks or shelving is desired. Generally, storage racks are relatively inexpensive and purchased by a consumer unassembled. Storage racks typically require tools for assembly. Even with the use of tools, after assembly their component parts may be relatively loose fitting. Additionally, some storage racks utilize a pin inserted into a hole for assembly. This pin inserted into a hole assembly technique complicates the manufacturing process and, additionally, often results in misalignment or difficult alignment of the component parts. Therefore, the consumer often has a difficult time assembling the storage shelf. This difficulty to assemble is often frustrating to the consumer. Therefore, there is a need for a storage rack that can be easily assembled without the need of any tools and that is easy to manufacture and may be shipped unassembled for purchase by a consumer. Additionally, there is a need for the storage rack to be strong and secure.